The operation of aircraft often entails numerous management operations to ensure its safe operation during flight. Management operations may include pre-flight check procedures to verify operational integrity of the aircraft, generation of flight plans detailing specific routes to be taken, and/or take off or landing calculations based upon the capability of the aircraft and its intended payload.
Historically, management operations related to the operation of aircraft have been conducted using paper-based forms and logbooks in which entries were hand-written prior to and following the flight. With the advent of modern computing systems, however, devices commonly referred to as electronic flight bags (EFBs) have been developed to alleviate hand-written entries and pre-flight calculations performed manually. Electronic flight bags are generally computing devices configured to perform functions associated with operation of aircraft. In many cases, electronic flight bags are configured in relatively small tablet sized housings and have touch screens for entry of information from which flight logs may be maintained and pre-flight calculations performed automatically.